1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a process and system for implementing a hybrid network based metering server and tracking client for wireless services. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a process and system for implementing a hybrid network based metering server and tracking client for provisioning wireless services to wireless devices having an open mobile operating system.
2. Related Art
Certain companies that provide postpaid wireless services, such as mobile phone service, can be wireless carriers or Mobile Network Operators (MNO) that maintain and control their own wireless networks. An MNO relies heavily on backend systems to address any provisional, billing, security and data issues that might threaten the health of their networks.
A Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) is a mobile operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum and typically does not have its own network infrastructure. Instead, MVNOs have business arrangements and contracts with third party wireless carriers to purchase usage of their networks (e.g., minutes of use, volume of data transfer, number of SMS messages, etc.) that the MVNOs in turn sell to their own subscribers.
Accordingly, because of the two different approaches to service, the MNOs and MVNOs each have different cellular metering models. The two main types of cellular metering models are switch based metering of subscription wireless services used by MNOs and handset based metering of subscription wireless services by MVNOs.
Switch Based Metering of Subscription Services
In a switch based metering of subscription wireless services, a carrier switch, interface, or similar structure, typically resides in a MNO cloud and usually performs billing, provisioning, and maintains rates, and charges for all subscribers in the carrier space. This solution is widely deployed and available. Each MNO may implement one or more such interfaces across their network in order to deploy the service. The MVNO can interact with switch based metering. In this regard, the MVNO typically defines a subscription plan and uploads it for a user group. The switch can then typically notify the MVNO operator once the user has exhausted the plan.
Handset Based Metering of Subscription Services
In handset based metering of subscription services, the handset implements a secure model for metering, charging, and maintaining the subscription of wireless services. The handset maintains a software algorithm that typically meters and charges for each of the cellular subscriber's usage, and has some level of back-end control for provisioning and adding airtime to the line. The handset based metering is built on the assumption that usage metrics for the handset are not easily available to the MVNO operator from various MNOs. Moreover, usage metrics from the MVNO operator are not reliable from various MNOs. Additionally, the handset based metering typically relies on a secure phone that is not easily modified by the user.
The MVNO prepaid phones are typically strictly regulated in order to keep costs low and prepaid phone/rate offerings attractive. In an effort to diversify their revenue portfolio, MVNOs are now looking towards the use of more current handsets. In particular, as the cellular business evolves to providing more open mobile Operating System (OS) phones (i.e., Android, Symbian, Windows Mobile, iOS, and the like), a secure phone becomes difficult to maintain. A user may change a part, or a whole of the handset, without disturbing wireless service. A handset-based solution for metering thus becomes difficult to securely implement. Additionally, a wide variety of these handsets are available in the marketplace, and no mechanism exists to individually secure such devices for a handset based subscription service.
The switch based metering of subscription services is an MNO (carrier specific) implementation, with user notifications, billing, and metering of behavior tied to the switch provider. When an MVNO operator sets a subscription rate for a group of users subscribing to a plan, there is little to no flexibility to have campaigns/awards in order to provide a different behavior for the individual user. This reduces the flexibility for the MVNO. Additionally, the notifications, and other rate sensitive parameters are specific to each carrier, and their switch provider, thereby defeating the paradigm of a carrier agnostic experience to the MVNO customer.
The handset based metering of subscription services is a carrier agnostic model that relies on the handset maintaining a secure algorithm, such that the handset could meter and maintain various subscription parameters for the user. Additionally, this approach provides a way of instantly notifying the user of available balance, whether or not the wireless handset had service. This model relies on a secure memory based implementation in the handset, and additionally relies on pre-building a client into the handset. Handsets available in the marketplace with an open mobile OS provide no mechanism of securely retrofitting an application that enables this functionality.
Accordingly, there is a need for a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) to be able to track and/or meter services used by subscribers having handsets with an open mobile Operating System (OS).